


Written on a Blank Slate

by BlueLionTamer



Series: Soulmate Stories With A Twist [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Meghan and Venrika are soulmates, Meghan is mute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing in later chapters, The first words they say to you are on your wrist, Work In Progress, bullying in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionTamer/pseuds/BlueLionTamer
Summary: In a world where people have their soulmate's first words to them written on their wrist, Meghan must find a way to show her soulmate that they are meant to be together. This is complicated slightly by two facts. Meghan is mute, and her soulmate thinks that they don't have a soulmate.**Hiatus because I'm a High School Senior getting ready for college next year**





	Written on a Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Meghan is new to town, and meets the girl who will show her around. What could go wrong on the first day?

Meghan entered the school building, amazed by how different it was from her old school. The style was similar, but the whole layout was different. She wandered around, unsure of where she was supposed to be. She glanced at all of the unfamiliar faces, wondering if she should ask someone for directions.  
  
“Hello, Miss? You look a bit lost. Can I help you with anything?” A kind looking man inquired.  
  
Meghan smiled and nodded, beginning to sign her response before remembering how few people know American Sign Language. Instead, she pulled out a notebook and pen, writing her reply. “Yes, thank you. I’m a new student and I don't know where I’m supposed to go. Could you give me directions?” She showed the man her notebook, waiting for him to read it and reply.  
  
“Ah, you’re the new girl. Welcome to Werrall High, Miss Meghan! We assign each of our new students a volunteer student to show them around. Your guide is Miss Venrika.” The man motioned for her to follow him, and started a steady gait down the hallway.  
  
Megan followed closely behind, trying to catalogue the route they took and where it lead to. The school was a path of mirrors, each hall looked identical to the last.  
  
They entered an area that looked like a commons of some sort, with many tables set throughout the room. Each table had a group of students chatting with various levels of enthusiasm. The man made his way through the obstacle course of a path, dodging backpacks, chairs and feet, eventually stopping at a table of students speaking in a foreign language. Meghan recognized it as Russian, but the group was speaking much too fast for her to catch any more than a few words here and there.  
  
“Hello there,” The man greeted the table of students with the language they were speaking. He stepped up directly behind one of the seats at the table. The students all ceased their conversations and turned to look at the adult.

“Hi Mr.T, how are you?” One of the girls responded politely.

“I am doing well, and yourself?” Mr.T questioned.

“Good. Do you need something?” The girl wondered.

“Yes, this is Meghan, she is a new student here. I believe Venrika here is her guide.” Mr.T replied, gesturing toward another girl at the table. The students all looked at the girl, Venrika, and waited for her response.

“Oh yes, I had forgotten about that.” The girl, who must be Venrika, started and turned to Meghan, ”hey there, you are going to be greeted with greatness here!”

Meghan simply stared at Venrika for a few moments. Her mind was still trying to keep up with everything that had just been said. First there was the rapid fire Russian, and then Venrika.

The beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes. Venrika was tall and well built. She had too much muscle to be considered slim, but she didn't have so much that she would be considered bulky. The wonderful Russian speaking girl who greeted Meghan with the words of her soulmate.

When her mind caught up with the present, a large smile broke across Meghan's face. In her excitement, she dropped her notebook and started signing wildly. “Oh my God, that is so great! This is amazing! You are so beautiful and awesome - though I guess I don't know you very well yet so I can't really judge- and I'm sure you will be so kind! I can't wait to get to know you better! I can't believe I found you here! Can you believe this? We're soulmates!” Meghan's gaze ran over Venrika, searching for any clues to her reaction of this great revelation. What they found, however, was confusion.

“Sorry, I must've confused you with the Russian but, um, what was that?” Venrika questioned, looking like a foreigner in a new land. The rapid movement of arms had been an attempt at communication, but Venrika didn't have a clue what it meant.

Meghan frowned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

“Meghan,” Mr.T intervened, “is mute. She isn't able to speak. She must have been very excited to meet you and started signing to you.”

Meghan blushed, realizing her error, and bent down to pick up her notebook from where it had been dropped. She pulled out her pencil and started writing a much more normal response. “Hey, sorry about that. I sometimes forget that not many people know ASL. I'm Meghan, it's nice to meet you!”

Venrika chuckled, “Oh, that's fine Meghan, I often forget to switch back to English after speaking Russian for a while so I completely understand. I'm Venrika by the way. It's nice to meet you too.” She smiled and stood from the table, holding her hand out in greeting.

Meghan accepted the handshake before writing another message. “So, are you my guide, then? That's so cool! I'm really glad I came here. I never thought I would meet my soulmate so soon after moving!”

“Um, Meghan, could- could we not talk about soulmates?” Venrika asked quietly, seeming oddly melancholy, considering the topic at hand, “I mean, of course it's cool you met your soulmate here. Especially so soon! That's really great for you, but would you mind not talking about them too much with me?” Her shoe scuffed the ground as she fiddled with the string of her sweatshirt.

A slow nod moved Meghan's head. Though she was confused and wanted to discuss the topic a bit more, she reluctantly dropped the topic. She didn't want her soulmate to have any reason to be unhappy, especially if it was because of her. Instead of questioning Venrika’s avoidance of soulmates, Meghan decided to change the topic. “Alright, that's ok. But hey, about classes, I don't know the layout of the school yet, but my sheet says we only have ~5min until 1st hr starts. Could you just show me where that one is?”

“Ya, thanks by the way for dropping the other topic. Could I see your schedule?” Venrika replied. She was not as cheerful as she had been when they first met, but her spirits seem to have lifted slightly.

Meghan held out the paper with her classes on it, and Venrika scanned the sheet carefully with her eyes. She seemed to be thinking for a short moment before she took the paper and the pencil Meghan was using just a moment ago, and started writing short notes in the margin next to each of the classes. When she handed it back to Meghan, there was a new smile on her face. “There you go! I wrote some little directions on there so you can get to your other classes. The ones with a dash by them mean I have the same class as you.” Venrika waved and trotted away to her first class.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I have much more planned out, so I am hoping to make this a longer story. I probably won't have fast updates due to the fact that I am currently a Senior in high school, and I am working on applications and scholarships for next year.


End file.
